


Eren/Levi Summer Madness (2017)

by TemporarySanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha! Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Body Swap, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Summer Week 2017, I will add more tags as the stories get added!, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Levi, Sassy Eren, Some of these stories will be connected, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Eren Yeager, You'll see which ones soon~, omega! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporarySanity/pseuds/TemporarySanity
Summary: Small drabbles featuring Eren and Levi for the Eren/Levi Summer event of 2017 on tumblr~Day 1: Medical AUDay 2: Teacher/Student AUDay 3: Idol/Band AUDay 4: Kimi no Na wa AUDay 5: Actor AUDay 6: ABO/Omegaverse AUDay 7: MafiaDay 8: Bonus Day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few connected stories, but I'll specify which ones are connected later! I hope you enjoy reading these little drabbles as much as I loved writing them~! <3

If there was always one thing that Eren strived in life, it was to become a doctor just as his father was. Once he managed to achieve that dream at the early age of 26, he felt as if he had gotten through that one stepping stone in his life.

However, there were other things he wanted in his life that seemed almost impossible for him to find. He had a small apartment that he shared with his cat, he already had a steady job at the same hospital his father once worked at, but… The biggest gap was the fact that he had yet to find the perfect guy to settle down and share his life with.

He didn't try to ask for too much in his life… But couldn't his lonely gay heart find a nice guy to settle down with?

“Doctor, we have a new patient in room 213. He’s refusing any sort of medication, and he's a victim of a car accident. It seems like he's not too hurt but we should keep an eye on him just in case.” The petite nurse, Historia, came up to him with a small smile on her face. It seemed like she had some sort of idea going through her head at the moment, and he couldn't help but give her sideways glance.

“Historia… Are you trying to set me up with another patient? You know what happened last time.” Eren couldn't help but chuckle when all she did was shake her head and walk away with the same smile on her face. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate, so he walked over to the room the patient was in and took a look at the records he had before walking into the room.

“I already said I'm not taking any of your shitty medication so get out of my room.” The low voice spoke from his spot on the bed, and it was like he would rather be anywhere but there at the moment. There was a small amount of shuffling from where he had been sitting on the bed, but he still chose to stay in the bed.

“There's no need to worry about that, Mr. Ackerman. I'm just going to assess you and see how long you need to stay here for. Although if it's for a longer amount of time you will have to start taking painkillers whether you want to or not.” Eren still hadn't looked up at the patient yet since he was still looking through this man's medical records, which seemed to be strangely long. “I'll be your doctor for your time here. I'm Doctor Yeager, and…”

Eren finally looked up from his clipboard and towards the patient, and he felt his heart jump out of his chest when he looked at the man sitting on the bed.

_Maybe Historia is finally on to something by sending me here_.

The man on the bed appeared to have a short stature, but it looked like he still managed to build up a lot of muscle to make up for that. He had the softest looking black hair that had been cut in a particularly strange way, though the undercut seemed to fit him. His eyes looked as if they could pierce right through you, and they were such a light shade of grey… Than there was his deep voice that sounded like it could make anybody squirm no matter the situation.

Stupid attractive patients.

“Hey. Are you still there, or do I need a new doctor?” The velvety voice of the dark haired patient sounded irritated, and it was then that Eren realized that he was speaking to him. He blinked rapidly and shook his head to rid himself of his rapidly growing imagination, but he could tell that he was being obvious when the man on the bed smirked back at him.

“I'm fine. I was just thinking about trying to rewrite the rule of the hospital that makes it so that doctors can't ask their patients out on dates.” As soon as he finished speaking, Eren felt his stomach churn and he slapped his face with the clipboard hard enough to bruise his forehead.

_I can't believe I fucking said that._

“Maybe I should help you run that rule by the higher ups? I'm not a fan of that rule either.” Levi gave Eren a small smirk as he moved around a little on his bed, his back now against the wall as he looked at the doctor with a sly look.

“What?” Eren lowered the clipboard so that he could look at Levi to see if he was being serious. He could feel his hopes finally building up a little when he saw that Levi was giving him a sly look, which seemed like a good sign coming from a man like him.

He knew that he was starting to dig his own grave by staying in the room with the unbelievably attractive patient, but… He couldn't help it. It also seemed strange to him that the man in question was moving around so well even after having been in a car accident.

Eren looked at Levi for a few more moments with the only sound being the IV machine that was attached to Levi. He looked down at Levi before walking over to him and placing his hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

As he went to move his hand and grab the thermometer that was in his coat pocket, he yelped in surprise as a calloused hand reached out and gripped his wrist hard enough to keep him in place. He looked down and noticed that Levi had a smirk on his face as he kept the wrist in his grip tightly.

“I have a proposition, if you'll indulge me.” Levi pulled Eren closer to him, their faces now only inches apart as he continued to smirk at the blushing doctor. He licked his lips with interest and hummed with interest when Eren simply stuttered in response. “Do you want to get me a cup of coffee, than we can discuss the idea of me getting you one when I get out of here?”

“Wait… Are you serious? Sounds more like a trade off than a date.” Eren tried to keep his breathing steady after he was pulled even closer to Levi, but he couldn't hide the hitch in his breath when the low voice was now right in his ear.

“Is that a no? Than I guess we can just go our separate ways and never have to cross paths again.” The moment that the dark haired man went to pull away, Eren shook his head and moved close enough so that their breaths started to mingle together. It didn't seem like Levi was at all phased by the motion, in fact, it was like he was expecting it.

“Alright. If I get you your coffee, than I'll give you my number and you can return the favour when you're not stuck in a hospital bed.” Eren pulled away moments after before turning away from Levi, and he waved at him before moving over to the door. “I'll make sure to get you decaf, Mr. Patient.”

Eren walked out of the room and down towards the cafeteria to get the coffee for the attractive patient that was waiting for him in room 213. There was an extra skip in his step as he made his way there, and even the looks he was getting from the staff didn't put a damper on his mood.

_My lonely gay heart is now singing with joy._

_Thank you for making it sing once more, Mr. Levi._


	2. Teacher/Student AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That might be because he's held you back in class at least once a week for a year, just to discuss lesson plans?
> 
> But it most definitely was not because you might actually be kind of dating the teacher in question.
> 
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an age swap in this one, because I don't know if I've ever mentioned this before, but a younger bottom!Levi is something I strive to have more of. It's a weird interest, but I hope it works for everybody else as well~! <3

“I've never said anything about my fucking teacher being attractive. Now get off of me before I decide to use the straps of your fucking goggles to strangle you.” Levi was trying to eat his lunch peacefully in the cafeteria, but he was almost ready to pick up his tray and hit the person across from him in the face.

He was in his last year of high school, and there had been some odd rumors going around since the start of his second year there. Once the young new teacher had been sent to the school to replace the math teacher who transferred out, the other students seemed to think that Levi was sleeping with him.

Was it because the new teacher was really nice to him? Was it because everybody knew that the teacher was once married to another man, so they all automatically assume that he might interested in one of his male students? Or maybe it was just because Levi had very openly stared at the teacher on more than one occasion.

There was definitely no denying that Mr. Yeager was a very young and very attractive teacher that anybody would openly stare at. So why was he any different from the rest?

_That might be because he's held you back in class at least once a week for a year, just to discuss lesson plans?_

_But it most definitely was **not** because you might actually be kind of dating the teacher in question._

_Maybe._

“Oh come on! I can see that he treats you way better than the other students, and he even drives you home sometimes! That can't be a mere coincidence!” Hange looked over at Levi with a wild look of interest, which would probably scare off anybody else that saw it. Levi simply looked back at them with a narrowed expression that was laced with frustration.

“Even if I do find him attractive, it's none of your fucking business. Nearly every student that takes his math class want him to fuck them against his desk. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than sit here and be interrogated by you.” Levi got up from his spot at the table and threw out what he had finished eating from his lunch, putting the rest back in his bag before leaving the room and heading over to the one room where he could get away from Hange.

He walked through the hallways that lead to the front part of the school, which was where the two different math classrooms were located. He made his way over to the room he had been looking for and knocked on the door quietly, and the muffled voice behind the door granted him entrance into the room.

“Levi! I was just going to go and look for you. You certainly saved me the time by coming here just before the end of lunch.” Eren looked over and smiled brightly when he saw that it was Levi who walked into the room. It seemed strange that the beautiful teacher would look at him as if he was the center of his world, but he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere so he didn't say anything about that.

“You could've sent me a message to save you the trouble of looking for me.” Levi closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it, since there was a chance that somebody (Hange) would try to run in and catch them in the middle of something.

Eren placed his book down on the desk and made his way over to Levi with steady steps, not taking any more time than he needed to pull the younger boy away from the door so that he could pin him against the wall next to the door. He leaned down until their lips were only inches apart from each other, their breaths mingling together for only a moment before Eren closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss.

It seemed like the kiss lasted for hours, but it had probably only been a few minutes before Eren pulled away. Levi looked at the taller man with a dark blush blooming across his face, his brows furrowing in slight frustration when all he got in return was the same bright smile as before.

“That would just ruin all the fun. It's much more fun to play with you when you don't know how eager I really am to see you… I feel like it's been way too long since we've been together like this.” Eren lowered his head down so that he was kissing and nipping Levi’s neck, though he made sure not to leave any visible marks just in case people started to catch on. One of his hands slid down to Levi’s waist and gripped it tightly enough to leave light bruises, and he hummed with pleasure when the shorter boy moaned at the feeling.

“Eren, I-” Levi was cut off when Eren pulled away and narrowed his eyes right back at him. The glazed look of lust made his stomach churn with pleasure, his throat soon becoming dry when he realized just what Eren wanted from him. He took a deep breath as he raised his hands up to grip the taller man's shirt hard. “Mr. Yeager…”

“Much better. Remember that we're in school so you still have to refer to me properly. Once I bring you home, you can call me whatever your heart desires.” Eren's lips curved into a smirk when Levi’s eyes widened in shock at the confession. His expression flipped from lust to playfulness in an instant when Levi moaned again, and he pulled away so that he could walk back to his desk and sit down.

The teachers brazen actions were enough to flip a switch in Levi. He growled low in his throat and stalked over to the desk before slamming his hands down on it hard, his hands barely missing the papers that were stacked neatly in the center. The fact that Eren simply looked at him with that same playful smirk on his face made his frustration grow to the point of his own gaze becoming one of annoyance.

“If you really want this to go the way you want it, you better take responsibility for your actions. Keep that in mind when you bring me back to your place after school, Mr. Yeager.” His voice dropped to a low octave in an effort to tease Eren even further than before. Once he saw that Eren finally dropped his playful smirk and started to breathe heavily due to both their proximity and his words, he pulled away and walked back to the desk that he had across from the blushing teachers own large desk.

“You should also unlock the door. There's already a lot of rumors about the two of us dating as it is, so keeping the door locked while I'm in here probably isn't a good idea.” Levi grabbed his bag and placed it next to his feet, grabbing the book he needed for his class and smirking over at Eren.

“This isn't over.” Eren grumbled before he went over to the door and unlocked it just before his class was about to start. After he sat down at his desk, he narrowed his eyes at the one student in the room as he pulled out his own lesson plans.

Levi simply chuckled and looked away from Eren so that he could focus on the book that was on his desk. There was a few more beats of silence before the bell rang, and Levi managed a few more words before the first student walked into the room.

“Oh you can bet on that, Mr. Yeager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 1 is the story that ties in with a different one in this series... This one is a stand-alone, though I wouldn't mind doing a little spin-off of it eventually!
> 
> I hope you all liked part two~! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	3. Band/Idol AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe he's actually interested in me like that. I feel like I'm living in a weird soap opera…
> 
> The important thing in all of this, though, is that I got a date with Levi fucking Ackerman.
> 
> And I couldn't be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 3 of the Ereri summer AU event! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I hope you like reading it! Though part 4 may come a little later in the day, because... Well, I've never seen the movie that prompt is based on so it'll be a little choppy and hard to write for me. I apologize in advance!
> 
> Please enjoy~! <3

Eren looked down the ticket that was in his hand, and he could feel like he was flying through the clouds when he read that he words that were on the ticket. There was a lot of people who tried everything they could to get the chance to meet the idol who rose to fame with only one album.

His sleek black hair that was styled in an undercut, his piercing grey eyes that could make you swoon with just one look, his pale white skin that always contrasted beautifully with his usual black leather attire… But the thing that everybody loved more than anything else was his voice. It sounded like smooth velvet, which was enough to make you dream about how that low and perfect that voice would sound while whispering in your ear.

Okay, so maybe that last part was mostly just Eren's imagination running wild, but it didn't change anything.

_I still have a pass that lets me spend the day with Levi Ackerman, and I'm going to die before the day is over._

He went up to the front door of the address that was written on the contest winning ticket in his hand, and he raised a shaky hand before knocking on the door nervously. The house itself was actually rather nice so he had no reason to be nervous, but he came to a sudden realization after he knocked and heard somebody shuffling around inside the house.

This was the personal home of Levi Ackerman.

Eren put the ticket in his pocket and was getting ready to turn around and run off when the door was opened slowly, and he was suddenly face-to-face with the idol himself. He was wearing a pair of leather pants that clung to his legs in the best places, plus a white t-shirt that was hanging off his shoulders due to how big it was. He finished off the outfit with thick framed glasses and a half burnt cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

_He's even hotter up close and without all that makeup. I'm fucking done for if I have a whole day with him._

“What is it? It's too damn early for this crap… Wait. Who the hell are you?” Levi spoke in a low tone as he looked at the boy standing in his doorway, his expression soon shifting into one of realization when it clicked in his head. “Are you the kid who won that prize ticket? Shit, I told Erwin and Hange not to do that. Guess you get to spend the day with me, huh?”

“Ah… Yes. I'm Eren, and I have my ticket right here.” Eren fumbled around for a moment before he managed to pull the ticket from his pocket, flashing the ticket to the idol who was giving him an incredulous look.

Levi looked down at Eren's hand for a moment to look at the ticket, though he made no move to grab it as he turned around and walked back into his house. “Close the door behind you when you come inside. Also remember to take your shoes off and put them on the rack next to the door. Then come into the living room once you're done.”

Everything that was going on at this moment in time seemed almost too good to be true. He was in Levi Ackerman’s house (which was something he'd have to brag about to Armin later) and he was being personally invited in by the idol himself…

If this was a dream, he wanted to live it forever.

Once he closed the door and removed his shoes, he walked in the direction Levi had gone before. Sure enough, the petite idol was sitting in a chair with a notebook and his brows seemed to be furrowed in concentration. Eren slowly walked in just in case Levi didn't want to be disturbed, but he squeaked in surprise when he felt a (very unfairly) soft hand grab his wrist tightly.

“Just sit down on the couch over there. There's no need to act as if I'm going to hit you or something, so don't act like you're a kicked puppy. It's weird.” Levi let go of his wrist a moment after and motioned for him to sit down on the couch that was next to the chair. He kept his sharp gaze on Eren the entire time he walked over, and it was soon becoming obvious that the man in question was becoming more and more interested in him the longer he stuck around.

Eren looked around the room after he sat down, his gaze trying to find something to look at that wasn't the beautiful man in the chair. The fact that the man who he had been obsessed with for the past two years was in front of him was a dream in itself… The fact Levi kept staring at him was starting to make him feel even more nervous, though.

There was a steady silence for a few more moments before Levi set his notebook down on the table beside his chair, his gaze still on Eren as he stood up and walked over to where he had been sitting awkwardly.

“Mr. L, I…” Eren let out another squeak of surprise when Levi placed a finger on his lips to keep him quiet, and he nearly yelled out in shock when the beautiful man soon climbed onto the couch so that he could sit in his lap. His breathing started to become ragged with every inch that Levi closed between them, but he tried his best to keep quiet even as his entire mouth was covered by Levi's hand.

“Just call me Levi. If it's you, I'll allow it.” Levi leaned closer and closer until his nose was right beneath Eren's ear, taking in the slightly fruity scent with a smirk on his face.

“Okay… Levi. This is a strange scenario right now, why are you-” His words died in his throat the instant he felt a sharp pair of teeth pierce the skin of his neck, right at the spot beneath his ear. The loud moan that built up as muffled by the hand that was covering his mouth, and his eyes started to water a little at the pain.

Levi didn't give any explanation even as he pulled away from Eren’s neck to look down at his handiwork. There was a dark smirk that spread across his face as he removed his hand from the other boys mouth, his fingers moving down and swiping at the blood that started to drip from the small bite wound.

It didn't seem as if he was at all phased by what he had just done, and he even leaned back down far enough for their foreheads to touch. His dark smirk flipped into a tender smile, which almost seemed out of place given the current situation. He raised both of his hands and placed them gently on Eren’s cheeks so that could rub gentle circles with thumbs.

“I apologize. You just looked very tempting, and I can see that you wanted this at least a little bit… Now how do you want to spend your day with me? We've got until midnight to do whatever we want.” Levi chuckled when Eren's breath hitched in his throat, though he made no other moves or advances on the boy in his lap.

“I… Want us to go out on a date around town. I want the rumors to spread before we spend the rest of the night in your bed.” Eren dropped his nervous attitude around Levi to try and keep him interested. His heart felt as if it was getting ready to beat out of his chest as Levi smirked again, getting out of his spot in Eren’s lap and walking over to the doorway.

“We best get started on that.” Levi spoke in a low tone as he walked up the stairs to (presumably) change his clothes, and that's when Eren became boneless on the couch with a dark blush covering his cheeks.

_I can't believe he's actually interested in me like that. I feel like I'm living in a weird soap opera…_

_The important thing in all of this, though, is that I got a date with Levi fucking Ackerman._

_And I couldn't be any happier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't connected to anything, but I hope I still did well enough to keep you all interested! Stay tuned for more parts of the AU tomorrow afternoon/evening~
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	4. Kimi no Na wa AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The looks of all these houses started to blend together in his head, and he realized at that very moment that maybe finding Eren wouldn't be possible.
> 
> I guess we both just fell in love with a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that I've never seen this movie before (at least, I hope that's what this prompt means... Otherwise, whoops!) and I had never even heard of it until I looked it up for this prompt. So I know for a fact that the story is off, but I got the general idea behind what it is! Body swapping!
> 
> It's a little choppy and I don't know how much I really like it, but I hope you all enjoy reading it~!

It had been almost one month since he was returned to the life he had lived before. It seemed like everything that happened was one big dream, and he could hardly believe that he had his wish granted just by praying and making an offering to the shrine that was at the temple.

All he wanted was to live a life in the city with all the lights and the people, which sounded much better than a life in the rural countryside that would just make him miserable for the rest of his life. His mother always told him that hard work and determination would help him achieve his dream in the future… But he wanted that dream to come true now.

Levi looked down at his hand and remembered the time when the boy who was in his body wrote his name down, and it almost felt surreal to him that something like that ever happened in the first place. The only regret he had was not going to the city sooner to try and find the boy who still haunted his dreams. The boy whose face he knew, his voice, the feeling of his skin… He still remembered everything about him.

_Eren… Where are you?_

He looked up from his hand and noticed all the people on the train were idly wandering around as it was coming to a stop. There was no sign of Eren on the train, but that didn't deter him in the least. Once the train finally stopped at the station, he got off and slipped through the crowd until he made it out.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the anger directed towards Eren by a man who claimed to be his uncle. There was never any punches thrown at him, though he was always yelling at the boy for some reason or another… And it was during that first fight that Eren’s uncle realized something was different. That the boy he raised was acting differently than usual.

“It's almost like you're a completely different person.”

Those words felt like being slapped in the face by cold water. But it was also those words that helped him realize that he needed to be in Eren's life so that he could protect him from that monster of a man.

_I still wish that Eren and I had the ability to swap our bodies again… I would punch that disgusting man and make Eren run until we finally could meet in person._

He regretted his actions on the last day of their obscure situation. Eren promised that he would write his name on Levi's hand, but… Levi didn't do the same for him. All he wrote on Eren's hands were the words ‘I love you’

Levi curled his right hand into a fist as he started to sprint through the streets of the city as quickly as he could. The things he saw through Eren's eyes were slowly starting to disappear, and it was starting to scare him. The thought of never being able to see him again was the only thought that pushed him forward and down the streets until he found the place that Eren called home.

It felt as if his entire life was flashing right before his eyes, since the image of Eren's house continued to fade quickly from his memory. After what felt like hours of running, he fell to the ground and punched the wall next to him with a low growl forming in his throat.

He knew this was the right direction. It had to be the right direction. He saw these streets so often before, but he couldn't seem to find the one place he was looking for… The thought of not being able to save Eren was making him feel both lost and frustrated, and he just wanted to see that beautiful smile again. Through his own eyes.

Even the feeling of the rain falling down on him didn't compel him to move from his spot on the ground. People started to run past him constantly as they tried to get to get away from the sudden rainstorm that hit them, but none of them even bothered to look down at him or offer to help him.

After another minute of kneeling on the ground in the pouring rain, he finally managed to stand up and dust of the dirt and mud that had gotten all over his knees. His expression remained downcast as he continued to walk through the streets in the same direction as before, hoping that he might be able to recognize the house if he passed by it. The looks of all these houses started to blend together in his head, and he realized at that very moment that maybe finding Eren wouldn't be possible.

_I guess we both just fell in love with a dream._

As he turned around to walk back to the train station, somebody came dashing from a back alley at top speed. Levi didn't get a good look at this person's face before he ran right into him, knocking the, both to the ground in a heap of limbs. The person (who he now knew to be a boy) groaned loudly before sitting up and rubbing his forehead, which seemed like the obvious thing to do given the fact that his forehead collided with the cement during their fall.

“Shit… I'm sorry. I was kind of in a rush and wasn't watching where I was going.” The boy uncovered his face and got off of Levi with a groan. He opened his mouth to make another comment about their collision, but his words died in his throat when he looked over at the short dark haired man in front him.

“You're… Eren.” Levi took a shaky breath and reached one hand out to feel the skin that was strangely familiar to him, his eyes widening when he came to the realization that those were the same eyes he saw in the mirror every morning. That voice was the one he heard every time he spoke, and that skin… It still felt like velvet. Everything about the boy in front of him reminded him of why he had come here.

“Your name. What's your name? You didn't write it like you promised! How was I supposed to tell you that I love you if I didn't even know where to start looking!?” Eren placed his hands on Levi's shoulders and pushed him against the nearby wall, his expression filled with both anger and sadness. Once there was a steady round of silence, Eren's expression shifted into one of happiness. “But… You remember. You remembered me.”

“I didn't have time to write my name, but I wanted you to know how I feel. My name is Levi. Levi Ackerman.” Levi sighed in content when Eren placed a shaky hand on his face, slowly leaning forward until their lips were firmly pressed together. They stayed like that for a moment longer before Eren pulled away, his eyes filled with promise as he spoke.

“I was willing to travel to the ends of the Earth to find you again. But now we can truly be together… Levi. I love you.”

Levi smiled back at Eren before leaning in for another kiss, his eyes never once leaving the bright green ones that were in front of him.

“There's nothing else in the world that can take me from you. I was willing to travel to Hell if that's what it took to find you… I'll save you from the horrors of this world. Eren, I love you.”

_And you'll never have to be scared again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a very long time to write, and I have no idea if I did it well or not... Regardless, this was still fun to write! A little hard, but still fun~! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	5. Actor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi got up from his chair and walked past Eren with that same smug look on his face, but he said nothing else as he walked over to the set.
> 
> If I didn't like him so much I probably would've punched his stupid smug smirk off of his stupid attractive face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels a lot less choppy than the last one, and it was a lot easier to write! I came up with this idea while listening to a bunch of songs on shuffle. Somehow that brought me to this particular idea...
> 
> I've got a thing for smug Levi, and I also have a huge fetish for glasses. If I have a chance to put a character in glasses, I take it! I think this story has made that apparent~ <3

No matter how many times he looked on the screen and saw the stunning raven haired man fighting on the screen, he couldn't believe that he had known that man for almost ten years already. It almost seemed surreal to think that somebody who rose to fame so quickly would stick around and stay friends with somebody that had no unique talents. Somebody who didn't have stunning good looks or money to get by.

It also didn't help that the person in question asked him to move in with him.

Apparently he had seen that his best friend from high school was falling on hard times after the death of both his parents, and he approached him with the intent of helping him get back on his feet. Which would be a godsend to most people. The ability to live with somebody that supported you, cared for your well being, and somebody who was so fucking good looking that it was hard to concentrate whenever you were even a foot away from him…

And somebody who was completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend was in love with him.

Eren was watching the first movie that Levi ever starred in for the fifth time in less than a month, his gaze unfocused as he watched the man on the screen fight a man that was twice his size. The way his lithe body moved elegantly on the screen always made him squirm uncomfortably, and it was only made worse by the fact that the lithe body on the screen had a bedroom across the hall from his own.

“He's so obvious that it hurts.” Eren mumbled to himself in a frustrated tone. His gaze remained completely unfocused until there was a vibration coming from the cellphone that was on the coffee table, which snapped him out of his daze completely. He reached forward and looked at the name on his phone, though he was more surprised by the message than by the person who sent it.

**Levi (11:23 AM):**   
_I need you to come down to the studio right now. I may have accidentally gotten you involved with this movie and you need to start work in an hour._

Eren stared down at his phone and read the message a few more times before it really sunk in.

_What the actual fuck!?_

**Eren (11:30 AM):**   
_How the hell did this even happen? You know what, you can tell me later. You owe me big time for this, asshole._

 

* * *

 

“You're a natural at this! Now all you have to do is say these two lines right here, than you start your scuffle with our little Levi here! He wasn't kidding when he said you would fit the part.” The director of the movie, somebody who went by the name Hange, patted him on the back hard enough to bruise.

“I still can't believe he fucking did this. Why couldn't somebody else do this?” Eren walked away from Hange with a loud groan as he walked over to where Levi was sitting. He felt his heart skip a beat when those sharp grey eyes bore into his own even behind his thick glasses, and the smirk on his face was so smug that Eren wanted to smack it off of him.

“Because the guy we initially cast for the role decided to quit last minute due to his nerves. Besides, I always thought you wanted to act alongside me?” Levi got up from his chair and walked past Eren with that same smug look on his face, but he said nothing else as he walked over to the set.

_If I didn't like him so much I probably would've punched his stupid smug smirk off of his stupid attractive face._

Eren read his lines over a few more times before he followed Levi onto the set. He had already been there for a few hours at that point, which only made him feel more nervous about screwing up the fight scene. The first part of the movie started off normally, than Eren was supposed to show up after thirty minutes to try and stop the criminal (Levi) from committing more crimes. He figured the scene would normally be fine… But the fight scene meant that he would have to get in close proximity to Levi.

That was going to kill him.

He watched in awe as Levi said his lines and acted flawlessly, and the fact that he was wearing that leather jacket and ripped up jeans that hugged his ass perfectly? It should be a sin to look perfect every day.

“Alright! Time for your close up!” Hange jumped away from their camera and walked over to Eren. They appraised his physique for a moment before pushing him to a spot behind one of the buildings, hiding him away from Levi so that he could start the scene he had only spent close to three hours practicing.

“Okay… I can do this. I can do this.” Eren flinched a little when he heard Hange shout ‘Action!’ from behind the camera. He took a deep breath when he heard the steady footsteps of Levi approach the building, and that's when he came out and placed his hands on his hips. That stupid smug smirk was back on Levi's face, but he managed to keep his cool and speak his lines perfectly.

“So you're the one I keep hearing about. Don't you know that it's dangerous to run with the underground syndicate?” He felt proud of himself when he managed to speak his lines without stuttering, though that relief was short lived when Levi walked close enough to him that he could breathe in his musky scent.

_I'm totally fucked._

“There ain’t a thing you can do to stop me. If you know my name, than you know my fighting abilities.” Levi reached his hand out and placed it on Eren’s shoulder to start the fight scene, which to most guys would just be a normal thing, but Eren reacted by placing his hand over Levi’s and gripping it tightly.

The look of shock on Levi's face was almost comical as he was pulled forward abruptly, and his eyes widened with surprise when he felt a chapped pair of lips cover his own.

Eren felt his entire world stop when he looked at Levi’s face. To him, it looked like the face of somebody who was disgusted by the action. As he pulled away from the kiss so that he could apologize and practically beg for forgiveness, he squeaked loudly in shock when Levi reached up and tangled his fingers in his hair to keep him in place.

The smoldering look on Levi's face made his heart beat fast enough that he was sure everybody in the room could hear it. Even after Hange shouted the word ‘Cut!’ he didn't move, nor did he tear his gaze away from Levi.

“I'm sorry, I…” Eren stopped speaking as soon as Levi narrowed his eyes at him. He felt his stomach churn when Levi pulled his head down so that he could whisper into his ear, his tone of voice low and full of promise.

“Oh trust me, you'll be sorry tonight. Just wait and see.” Levi soon pulled away from Eren and turned to walk away from him, and he gave Eren one last sultry look before walking away.

Eren swore that his mouth had hit the floor in shock. Did Levi really want him? Or was he just being his usual smug asshole self? At the moment, it didn't really matter to him. Levi still flirted with him in front of all his coworkers… And he couldn't feel more elated.

_Getting this job might not have been so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting even closer to the connected stories! I suppose I'll just let it out that chapter 1 and chapter 7 are the connected stories - Though I wouldn't mind writing little spin-offs for the other ones, if anybody wants that~
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	6. ABO/Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good. Than I'll show you what it really means to be with an Omega.”
> 
> Despite the fucking mess between my legs, I'd call this a good day.
> 
> This is going to be a long eight hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to try my hand at writing something with the ABO dynamics, and hopefully I didn't do too terrible with it... I mean, I always like the idea of writing it but that doesn't mean it comes out the way I want it to.
> 
> Levi is the Omega and Eren is the Alpha, because half the time I see Ereri stories with the ABO dynamics it's usually the other way around - I really like bottom!Levi, so this was fun to write~! <3

_I feel like I've been cursed with the worst fucking luck imaginable._

Levi groaned as he placed his hand on his stomach, pressing down on it and flinching a little when there was a shot of pleasure that rushed through his body. He grit his teeth together as he opened his medicine cabinet and started to look through it to see if he still had any of his suppressants left, but he just growled and slammed the door to the cabinet shut when he couldn't find any.

This was supposed to be the perfect day. This was the day when he would be starting his new job as a lawyer at the biggest firm in the city… He had been training for this job for what felt like years, and he was even going to be taking on his first client. How was he supposed to take on his first case when he was going into heat?

He could call in and tell them that he couldn't come in, but he refused to be called weak because of his secondary gender. He just hoped that his heat would wait to completely kick in until lunch time so that he could run out and get more suppressants.

If this hadn't been the first day in over a week that he had slept in, he could get them before heading to work.

“Whatever. So long as this client isn't an Alpha, it should be fine.” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he grabbed his keys and walked out to his car, his body moving a little slower than usual due to his rapidly approaching heat. He got into his car and drove off to the firm in question as quickly as he could.

Once he got to the firm, he walked into the building and clocked in before walking right towards his new office. He refused to let any of his other coworkers see or smell the heat that was coming, since nearly every person he worked with was an Alpha. And even a mated Alpha could be swayed by the scent of an unmated Omega.

“I still have a few minutes before the client gets here. He's coming in to file a lawsuit against an Alpha, so maybe he isn't an Alpha? Fuck, I hope not. That might cause my heat to come on faster.” Levi looked through the file that he was supposed to go through that day, his gaze soon becoming focused on the case that he was going to be working on first.

“So this kid… Eren Yeager. He's filing a lawsuit against an Alpha that attacked him while he was with nephew, and that guy even tried going after the small kid. So why didn't that kids parent file the lawsuit?” Levi hummed in thought as there was a knock at his door, and a soft voice came through to tell him that his client was here to see him.

Levi gave the confirmation that the client was allowed into the room. He didn't even bother looking up until the client was sitting in a chair across from his own, and he felt his inner Omega cry out when he saw the green eyed boy. And the scent he emitted…

_He's a goddamn Alpha._

“Good morning, Mr. Ackerman. I've been told that this is your first case? I'll try to make things easy on you.” The green eyed Alpha didn't comment on the wavering scent of an Omega in the room. He obviously smelt it since the scent was becoming stronger, but he didn't even so much as stir or act out against him.

“Yes it is. You've decided to file a lawsuit against an Alpha that assaulted both you and your nephew? Is there any reason that the parents of this child haven't filed for this?” Levi tried to suppress the scent of longing that came from his scent gland, and he knew that he failed when the Alpha visibly flinched as he breathed in the scent.

“His mother is… He's out of town with his mate. He gave me the green light to file it in his place.” Eren clutched his pants hard enough to turn his knuckles white. His breathing started becoming erratic with every passing second, the fact that he was still in his seat almost seemed like a miracle at that point.

Levi fidgeted a little in his chair when the Alpha released his own scent into the room. The scent was much different than the other Alphas scents that he had smelt before… It smelled sweeter and was a lot like his own scent, but there was also a hint of musk to it as well. He had heard that the scent of the person who was destined to be your mate was almost identical to your own. This almost seemed too good to be true.

_Is this kid really my destined mate?_

“Mr. Ackerman, I formally apologize for this next comment, but… You smell absolutely divine. I'd like to come closer to smell your scent gland.” Eren got up from his chair and rounded the desk so that he was now standing next to Levi, and he leaned forward until his nose brushed the scent gland on the Omega.

The Omega froze on the spot when the Alpha closed in on him. The instant he felt the body of the other boy close in on him, and as soon as his nose brushed against his scent gland, he lost his will to think straight. He raised his arms up so that his hands gripped the shoulders of the Alpha, his strength obvious as he pushed the green eyed boy down on to the floor beneath him.

“I'm not an Omega that you can just push around. Even if you are supposed to be my mate, I won't let you dominate me so easily.” Levi leaned down and took a deep breath. The scent that was emitting from the scent gland on the Alphas neck made his body shake hard, and he felt slick slowly start to build up and go down his legs.

“Mate? Wait a minute, I don't…” Eren’s breath hitched in his throat when Levi brushed their scent glands together, which caused the room to become filled with the scent of an Omega getting ready to mate with his Alpha. His mouth opened again to make a comment, but his words were cut off when he felt the Omega grind their erections together hard.

Levi groaned when Eren grabbed his shoulders and flipped their positions around, his lithe body now on top of Levi's. He moved his head down and started to nibble gently on the scent gland of the willing Omega, the sounds of the beautiful man beneath him only stirring him on more and more. He growled low in his throat as he continued to thrust their hardened cocks together hard, his eyes now completely glazed over with lust.

“You wanted this… I won't mate you yet, but I still need people to know who's mate you are. Who you belong to.” Eren whispered those low sultry words into Levi's neck, and he smirked when all he got in response was a breathless moan as the Omega get closer to finishing.

Eren continued his hard grind until he felt Levi go limp beneath him, the scent that was coming from the Omega pushed him over the edge as he felt his cock twitch with his release. Before he even got up from his spot on top of Levi, he rubbed their scent glands together to try and mark him as being mated.

“You'll need to come back for another session later… Maybe we can finish this at my house after work? I have a feeling that my heat will reach its peak tonight.” Levi finally managed to speak after Eren got up. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Eren nodded his head, licking his lips in obvious interest at those words.

“I'll be there.” Eren released one more strong scent of lust before climbing off of Levi and sitting back down in his chair. He smirked when Levi looked down at his legs with disgust, and the Omega groaned before getting back in his own chair.

“Good. Than I'll show you what it really means to be with an Omega.”

_Despite the fucking mess between my legs, I'd call this a good day._

_This is going to be a long eight hours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this pales in comparison to the other ABO stories I've read, but hopefully it wasn't terrible! I wouldn't mind expanding on it some day!
> 
> Also, imagine Levi with glasses! I forgot to mention that he wears those in this story... Whoops.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	7. Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi started shaking as he tried to hold back his tears, and it was at that very moment that Eren realized exactly what his lover was trying to tell him.
> 
> He was terrified of being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this has been one of my favourite things I've written by far - I'm rather proud of this chapter! I hope that you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it~
> 
> This one is loosely based after the first prompt, though it is only mentioned twice in this chapter. It's not an extremely important part of the story but I just thought you should all know!

“How the hell did I manage to get caught up in this mess?” Eren was looking down at the cat that was strolling around the legs of the man who was polishing a gun at the table, and he was having a hard time comprehending everything that was going on at the moment.

He had met the man at his table while he was a patient at the hospital where he worked. He had initially been put in there when he was (apparently) hit by a random car that swerved off the road. They playfully flirted back and forth for a while until they eventually settled with exchanging cups of coffee and phone numbers, and it only took about a week for them to start officially dating.

It had never occurred to Eren that he was dating somebody who was the head of the biggest crime syndicate in the city.

The moment he learned about that, he tried what he could to distance himself from the man in question. He left a note at Levi’s place while he was one to work telling him that he wanted to end things before people started to ask questions about him, but Levi didn’t exactly take the note very well and managed to track Eren down almost instantly before dragging him back to his apartment to explain things to him.

Apparently the people that worked for Levi already knew that they had to keep their hands off of Eren. If they were caught even looking at him with any sort of lust or ill intent, he would personally take them out to the fields and kill them for even thinking that they could touch his lover.

_He’s way too fucking hot when he’s angry._

_I still refuse to go to where his gang space is located, though… I don’t want anybody to be killed because they looked at me._

“Eren? Are you done thinking too much? I need your help with something over here and I’ve been calling your name for the past minute.” Levi placed his gun down on the table and shooed the curious cat away from his feet. He had chosen to stay with Eren for the time being, since apparently there was somebody who had a beef with Levi at the moment and wanted him dead.

“Shut up! I’ve just been contemplating about whether or not I should go… Shopping. I guess. I’m sick of being stuck in this damn place all day!” Eren huffed in frustration when all he got from Levi was a smug smirk on his face. He growled low in his throat before he walked over to Levi and crossed his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah, well you’ve got to be under my constant watch until I know that it’s safe for you to go out on your own. I’ve already called your work and said that you’ll be out of town the next few days so you’ll be fine.” Levi’s smirk vanished when Eren just let out another huff of frustration, turning on his heels and walking towards the door so that he could leave.

Eren grunted as Levi gripped his wrist and pulled him back into the living room. His expression softened when he looked back at Levi and saw that he was furrowing with concern, and it seemed like he was genuinely concerned about his safety.

He figured it would be wise to just sit down and try to keep Levi from getting more agitated. His eyes followed his lover as he paced around the room while running his hand through his hair while gritting his teeth together to try and hold back his anger. The look he gave Eren when he looked back over at him was still one of concern, and it made his heart melt in his chest.

“Eren, do you not realize how serious this situation is? The person who wants to kill me is somebody I used to run with when I was younger. He’s always tried time and time again to take everything I… Everything I care about. He knows that I’m dating you because he’s seen me with you while we were having coffee together two weeks ago. I wasn’t supposed to be at that hospital either, but shit got messed up and I was forced to go there. Apparently he knows that I care about you to the point where I’m willing to kill for you.” Levi sat down next to Eren and placed his elbows on his knees, soon burying his face in his hands and closing his eyes to try and hide his emotions.

“Levi…” Eren reached over and placed a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder to try and calm him down. He frowned when Levi just flinched and pulled away from him as soon as he made contact, and he furrowed his brows before clicking his tongue in slight annoyance. “Well from what I’ve been able to gather from your previous actions, you’re just willing to kill whoever even thinks of looking at me. You seem like a jealous lover who doesn’t think I can handle myself.”

Eren felt a shiver run through his body at the sudden cold air that came through the room, though he wasn’t prepared at all when Levi moved from his position and grabbed Eren’s shoulders before pushing him against the arm of the couch. The look in eyes as he looked down at the other boy could only be described as a mixture of both fear and anger.

_Oh shit… I think I stepped on a landmine._

“Don’t say that again. Everything I’ve done for you has been to keep you safe… I’ve lost too many people that I care about and I don’t want to go through that shit again. You’ve been the only person that has made me smile and has brought life into my life since I lost every other person I’ve ever cared about. If what I do makes me seem like a possessive and crazy lover, than fine. I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe and by my side.” Levi started shaking as he tried to hold back his tears, and it was at that very moment that Eren realized exactly what his lover was trying to tell him.

He was terrified of being alone.

Eren moved one of the hands that Levi had on his shoulders so that he could raise one of his own hands up, placing it on his cheek and rubbing slow circles to try and soothe him. He brought his head up to Levi’s, their lips only inches apart before Eren spoke again.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I’ve been too selfish to think about anybody but myself with this. I didn’t stop to think about why you were always acting the way you were… Do you love me?” His expression softened when Levi’s breath hitched in his throat, and he smiled when the man above him gave him a shaky smile.

“Yes… I do. I think I have since I first met you at that hospital. That dorky smile and your bad flirting skills made me realize that you would be worth fighting for.” Levi didn’t move forward to kiss Eren, but he still smiled down at his lover with a soft expression on his face. He let out a small laugh when Eren gave him a dorky smile before sticking his tongue out at him.

Eren soon closed the distance between them and placed their lips together. The uneasy tension that built up between them had disappeared the instant they kissed, and Eren felt his heart flutter with joy when Levi smiled into the kiss.

Once they spent another minute kissing, Eren pulled away and pinched his lovers cheek with a wide grin on his face.

“I love you, too. I’m glad you love me even though I’m a brat.” Eren laughed when Levi reached down and pinched his cheek in return, which was a sign that he seemed to be feeling better.

“Aside from your nice ass, that personality is the best part about you.” There was a few seconds of silence before Eren threw his head back and laughed loudly, the air between them becoming playful as they continued to banter back and forth.

“And aside from your abs, the best part about you is your stingy personality. I’m glad that we have the same things in common.”

_I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy before._

_Even if this life turns out to be shit, and even if loving Levi will get me killed…_

_I won’t regret this choice for the rest of my life_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble deciding what to do on the bonus day of this series... But at least for now I've got this part of the story typed out! The chapter tomorrow may come out later since I work from 4 PM until 1 AM today, but I'll try my best!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed~! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


	8. Bonus Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren laughed awkwardly as he walked through the parking lot and over towards his car, since he knew that Levi would be at the house so his proposal plan would be able to set off the instant he got back home.
> 
> He was my first for everything. And I hope that he’ll be the last, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have another oneshot of these two getting engaged, but I love this idea! So here is another Ereri engagement for you all - These two dorks in love gives me life~
> 
> This prompt was fun to write and I'm a little sad that this event is already done... I wanted to end it on a happy note, though! ♡

Eren sighed in relief as he looked down at the navy blue velvet box in his hand. He flipped it open and looked at the small silver ring that was inside, the center of the ring had a diamond that was almost the exact same colour as the eyes of the man he loved.

There was always a lot of people back in highschool that would tease him about his slightly girlish looks and short temperament, but he never really cared about any of those words that came from all those other kids who had nothing better to do with their time than pick on the weird kid that only ever had two friends while he was growing up.

He always had Armin and Mikasa by his side, and he was always more than thankful for that. They were the only ones who really tried what they could to keep him from going off the deep end more than once, since he obviously didn’t want to get any help from his parents about any of his issues.

In his second year of highschool, there was a new kid who was transferred to the school due to his bad attitude and inability to get along with any of the other students at his old school. The strange thing was that everybody expected a kid that would walk in wearing all leather, have a face full of piercings that accented his black eyeliner, and a body completely covered in tattoos… But he looked like any other normal student.

He had a short stature, but he also had a lot of muscle that was hiding underneath his outfit. He wore a black turtleneck that went down to his thighs, a pair of white skinny jeans that wrapped around his legs in the most sinful way, and he also wore a pair of black thin-framed glasses that matched the rest of his aesthetic perfectly. What made him stand out more than anything was his jet black hair and his piercing silver eyes that looked as if they could kill a man just by looking at him.

The quiet student simply introduced himself as Levi Ackerman. He said nothing else about himself before he was instructed to take a seat in the first free seat that he found, which happened to be the one right beside Eren. There was so many things he wanted to say to the unbearably attractive boy that was now sitting beside him, but he choked on his words the instant he opened his mouth to speak.

_This guy will probably not even acknowledge my existence so I don’t even know why I’m trying to talk to him._

What Eren wasn’t expecting was for Levi to look over at him and give him a small (hardly noticeable) smile, his hand reaching out in secret so that the teacher couldn’t see what was going on. He was handed a slip of paper just before Levi switched his focus back towards the teacher and pulled out a notebook so that he could start taking notes.

Eren furrowed his brows a little in confusion when he looked down at the slip of paper that was now in his hands. He wanted to ask what it was, except Levi didn’t look back at him even once after the teacher started talking. He clicked his tongue in mild annoyance before he looked back down at the paper and unfolding it, his eyes nearly popping out of his skill when he read the note.

**Green Eyed Brat;**  
_I need to catch up on the shit I missed for this class. How about we meet up at my place after school and we can… Arrange something that will work for both of us. I’d advise you to give me your answer quickly, by the way. I didn’t get transferred here due to my angelic personality and my patience_.

That small letter is what changed his entire life.

Eren had done exactly as the note said. He met up with Levi at the school gates before they walked back to his place (which looked immaculate) to discuss what type of arrangements the raven haired boy was looking for. The initial plan was to go to the bedroom and just spend the afternoon studying together with him, but it seemed as if the entire thing was more of a reason to get Eren into his bedroom with no parents to bother them. And…

That was the day when Eren realized he had fallen in love with the raven haired boy at first sight.

And that was also the day Eren had lost his virginity.

“I didn’t believe him for the longest time that I was also his first. But I guess it’s best to believe him when he gets mad at the accusation and almost breaks up with you at the simple misunderstanding.” Eren laughed awkwardly as he walked through the parking lot and over towards his car, since he knew that Levi would be at the house so his proposal plan would be able to set off the instant he got back home.

_He was my first for everything. And I hope that he’ll be the last, as well._

Eren drove as quickly as he could to to get back to the house, and he felt genuinely surprised when he didn’t get pulled over at all with how fast he was going. It felt like he was moving at the same speed as his heart beat. He knew that Levi must’ve cared for him enough to ask him to move into a small apartment together, and they even got one that only had one room. Even though the two of them were going out, Eren insisted that they get one with two rooms so that they wouldn’t have to share a room because he had still felt awkward about sleeping in the same bed as Levi.

He just gave Eren a look that could only be described as him thinking ‘ _Are you a fucking moron?_ ’ before he signed the lease to the apartment they live in now.

“Well at least it isn’t awkward anymore. I still can’t wrap my head around why he was transferred to our school… His behaviour was never that bad.” Eren hummed in thought as he pulled up to the parking area for the apartment. Once he got out of the car, he felt his palms get more and more sweaty with each step that brought him closer to the place where his (hopefully) future husband was sitting down. Probably relaxing after a long morning of cleaning.

“I’m home!” Eren shouted when he walked through the front door of the apartment, and it didn’t surprise him at all when he saw Levi sitting at the breakfast counter drinking a cup of tea. He knew that Levi wouldn’t come up to him and give him any sort of greeting due to his prideful personality, so he grinned and walked over to the short raven haired man and leaned down to kiss him with his signature grin.

“Welcome back. You left in a rush this morning so I spent the morning cleaning up, and you still haven’t told me why you left.” Levi returned the kiss with a small smirk before pulling away, his attention now focused on the cup of tea in his hand. He held the cup in his usual peculiar way, but it was easy to see that he was still intent on listening to Eren’s words.

Eren laughed awkwardly before hanging his jacket up in the closet by the front door. His palms were still sweaty when he took the velvet box and slipped it into his back pocket, and he hoped desperately that Levi wouldn’t notice or point out his nervous disposition.

After he hung his jacket up in the closet, he walked back over to Levi and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He leaned forward so that he could rest his chin on the shorter man's head, which he knew was fine since Levi's only response was to hum quietly and continue drinking his tea.

“Hey, babe? Have you ever thought about what life would be like if you hadn't transferred to my school? I wonder if we ever would've met…” Eren tightened his hold on Levi and looked down towards the top of his head. There was a small beat of silence that passed between them before Levi let out a small chuckle.

“Of course we would have still met. My mother always told me that if you find the person you think of as your soulmate, than you were always destined to meet. Unless you don't think that?” Levi’s tone of voice seemed to become nervous by the end of his sentence, and seeing him nervous was actually rather cute.

“There's no way I wouldn't think that. I had never loved somebody until I met you, and I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You were my first love, my first kiss, my first… You were the first person I had sex with. And I want you to be the last for all those things, too.” Eren took a deep breath as he waited to see his boyfriends reactions to his words. The only noise that passed between the two of them was steady breathing for what felt like hours.

_Shit… Did I cross a line with those words?_

Levi stayed silent for a few more seconds before he turned around in Eren's arms. There was a dark red blush the painted his features in the most beautiful way possible. His eyes were narrowed while he glared at Eren with no real mirth, but he still hadn't said anything yet so it felt like there was a strange tension that was building up between them.

“Eren… What are you trying to tell me here? Do you want us to be common law for the rest of time?” The fact that Levi didn't have the idea of Eren proposing to him cross his mind made him feel even more nervous. He did what he could to shake off his nervousness before he pulled away and looked back at Levi with a serious expression.

“That's not what I'm saying. What I'm trying to say is that I want us to form a bond that's strong enough to keep us together forever. I want a bond that will stay sealed by the gift I'm about to give you… I hope that you will accept it.” Eren took hold of Levi’s hand, his other hand reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the same navy blue velvet box he had gotten earlier that day. The sudden realization in Levi’s eyes would normally seem comical to most people, but to Eren it felt like he would die from the speed of his beating heart.

“Are you…” Levi let out a deep and shaky breath when Eren opened the box and revealed the shining silver ring that was glimmering in the light on the roof. His gaze moved from the ring up to Eren's bright green eyes, which were shining brighter than any ring ever possibly could.

“I am. And I'm hoping that you say yes. If we are meant to be soulmates, and if we're meant to be each other's first and last love, I think getting married would be the best way to show people that this is more than just some highschool romance that's meant to die in a few years. I love you, Levi. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Eren still held Levi's hand in his own, the open ring box sitting in his other hand. His heart was beating as fast as when he had first slept with Levi, and he just hoped that this day would be as special as that one was.

Levi moved his free hand up and placed it over the one that Eren had been using to hold his other hand, squeezing it tightly as he let a rare smile slip on to his face.

“It's about time you asked. I will marry you, Eren. I can't imagine my life without you.” Levi's voice broke a little at the end, but his answer was all that Eren even cared about.

Eren moved his hand away from Levi’s so that he could take the ring from the box with shaky movements. The moment the ring was on his finger, Eren lunged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s shoulders. He pulled away just far enough so that he could place his lips over his.

“It'll be nice when I can call you my husband. When I can call you Levi Yeager.” Eren grinned when he felt his boyfriend pinch his arm playfully, which only caused the two of them to laugh together with happiness.

“Fine, fine. I take your last name but you'll see what it means when I take the role of the house husband.” They exchanged one more kiss before Eren pulled away and rubbed their noses together with a smile.

_Happiness can't be bought, but it surely can be found._

_And with Levi, I found it._

_My first, my last, my everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could've uploaded this sooner... I'm so sorry that it took so long! I hope you felt it was worth the wait~!
> 
> These two lovebirds being happily engaged and married gives me all the life I need! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> These have all been so fun to write! I'm always happy to contribute to my favourite ship of all time - These two always bring me the joy and happiness I need~
> 
> I shall try to post them each day, so I hope you look forward to it!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://levi-daddy-yeager.tumblr.com/)


End file.
